1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a coffee dispenser group for a drinks machine.
In particular, the invention refers to an espresso coffee dispenser group.
Automatic drinks machines that, in various forms, allow the user to interact to order and personalise drinks are currently known and widely used.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern machines can be considered to consist of different functional blocks or groups.
For example, the container group for solubles, the cup container group, the drinks group (coffee, tea, milk and the like), and the accessory group are commonly installed.
Amongst the various functional groups, the espresso coffee group is generally particularly complex in terms of its components, and its integration in the machine obliges rather onerous structural choices both in terms of bulk and in terms of cost.
The general purpose of the present invention is that of making a coffee dispenser group, in particular for espresso coffee, for a drinks machine with a reduced number of components that is cost-effective to make and that has low bulk.